Bleach Special: A Bunny, Chick, and Sheep, Oh My!
by Nutty Fruitcake
Summary: An Easter special! Yurika has asked Marise to plan a special surprise for the children on Easter, but Mari has no idea what to do! So she goes over to the Visored warehouse to ask Shinji and the others for help. ShinjixOC oneshot/fluff. Please review!


**Author's Note: **Okay, so even though I took down my story, I'm going to post this chapter, since it wasn't apart of the _Sins of Martyrdom _storyline anyway. This was the fun little Easter special that some of you have already read, my excuse to put Shinji in a bunny costume, woo hoo! Please enjoy. ^^

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, I own nothing except the OCs featured in this one-shot, which would be: Asahina Marise, Yurika, and Arisu.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bleach Special! A Bunny, Chick, and Sheep, Oh My!<span>**

_What I am going to do?_ Mari thought anxiously, as she walked home, sighing multiple times along the way. She had just spent another hectic day at her job at the daycare, and couldn't come out more distressed. Yurika had asked Marise to plan a special surprise for the kids on Easter…what was she supposed to do?

Unconsciously, Mari found herself in front of the warehouse. She waited a few moments looking at the orange barrier, then brought her hand forward and felt that she was able to enter, as Hachi felt her spiritual pressure. She went underground and found the Visored lazing around, as they usually do.

"Oh, hey there, Goldilocks," Shinji greeted, lying on the ground, his hands behind his head and one leg over his knee, absentmindedly swaying his foot in the air.

"I…" Mari began. "I need your help."

Shinji looked up, raising an eyebrow. He then brought himself up and waltzed over to her. "Yeah? What'cha need?"

Marise looked away, and blushed. "…you."

Shinji's eyebrows went up. "Me…?"

She gathered up courage, and exclaimed, "Shinji, I need you to dress in a bunny costume for me!"

He blinked a few times, and then began walking away. Mari cried out, "Wait!" and went after him. "Why are you walking away? I said I needed you!"

"For a fuckin' bunny costume? Unless it's for some twisted sex game, I ain't interested."

"You're such a _Yankī _pervert!"

"I appreciate the insult."

"Shinji, p-p-pl…" Mari struggled with saying the word "please," until Mashiro slapped her on the back. "Please! Help me!" She then turned to Mashiro. "And don't hit me so hard next time!"

Shinji sighed. "Dare I ask what ya need this for?"

"Remember when I told you about the daycare I work at? Well, Easter is tomorrow and Yurika asked _me_ to set up something special for them. Can you believe her? Making me do so much work, the nerve of her!"

"Why don't _you_ dress up as a stupid bunny then?" It seemed like a grand idea to Shinji, who was imaging Marise in _his _version of a "bunny" costume.

Mari scrunched up her face. "Ew, like I would wear something so hideous, I'd look like a total doofus!"

"Sooo…that makes it okay for me to wear it because…?"

"You're not me! You're you! You look like a fool on a regular basis, so this should be no different for you."

"Why, I oughtta…"

"Now, now, wittle Shinij-pie!" Mari cooed. "Don't get cwanky! Mawi will make it _all_ better! You won't feel like a complete loser, because you'll have a friend who will be right by your side, sharing your shame and embarrassment!"

"And which friend might that be?"

Marise looked around, contemplating. "Ah! Kensei!" she exclaimed, when her eyes rested upon him.

Kensei looked up, and grunted, "What?"

"You'll be the chick!"

"The what?"

"Ooh!" Mashiro squealed. "Mashiro wants to be something too!"

"Tch. I'm not gonna be anything, so you can take your blonde bimbo ass home."

Lisa leaned forward and whispered into Kensei's ear that Mashiro absolutely loved baby chicks. Kensei scowled. "He's in, sugar," Lisa said.

"Really? Then I guess I can forgive him for being so rude to me!" She turned to Shinji, locking her hands together, her eyes wide and pleaded, "Will you do it now, Shinji?"

"On one condition."

"As long as it's not perverted."

"Okay, changed condition. Ya gotta dress up too."

"I said it can't be-!"

"Hey, hey, ya didn't let me finish. We got a chick and a bunny, but ya can't have a good Easter without some baby lamb, now, can ya?"

"Uh…"

"Don't 'cha know the song? _Mary had a little lamb?_ Only this time it'll be Mari."

She placed her hands on her hips, and huffed, "Okay, but who's going to be my sheep?"

Shinji grinned, wider than a Cheshire cat's. "Everyone here who ain't the chick and bunny."

_Well, I guess being a chick is better than being a sheep. At least I can peck the hell out of people who annoy the shit out of me…_ Kensei thought with a shrug.

Of course the rest of the Visored weren't exactly thrilled at having to be dressed up as cute, fluffy sheep, especially Hiyori…but eventually they all caved in, not because of the love they had for Mari, (basically, only Lisa and Shinji actually liked her, the rest either disliked/hated her or felt indifferent), but because it would be a nice break from the monotony that was known as the life of the Visored.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaah!" Yurika squealed, with both hands on her face, as she saw Mari and the others coming toward the daycare. As they arrived, she said in delight, "Marise, you are a lifesaver, you really went all out, didn't you? Oh, the kids are gonna love this so much, I can't thank you enough!"<p>

Mari just shrugged. Actually, she knew that if she hadn't went, "all-out," Yurika would inadvertently make her life a living hell. Contrary to what everyone believed, Yurika wasn't just all gumdrops and candy canes…she could be pretty scary.

And it wasn't like Marise looked the dumbest of them all. In fact, she thought she looked pretty cute. She fixed her little bonnet and tried to keep her curls from flying everywhere and straightened her white apron over her stiff blue cotton dress. She did feel slightly poofy…and the brown lace-up boots were a little tight, so it was already known that she'd be a bit cranky. But this was nothing compared to how the Visored looked…

Marise turned around and tried to stifle her laughter. There were her little sheep, Mashiro, Lisa, Hiyori, Love, Rose, and Hachi all dressed up, looking like puffy white clouds. Kensei looked like the scariest little chick anyone had ever seen, ruffling his bright yellow feathers every so often. And Shinji was of course hiding all of the Easter eggs for the children to find.

Yurika ushered them all in, and the children squealed in joy in seeing them, and they all ran up and began poking and prodding as children were known to do. Kensei just stood stiff, trying very hard not to yell at any of the tikes who began pulling out some of his feathers. Mashiro was having a wonderful time getting down on her hands and knees and trying to portray an authentic sheep, even giving some of the kids rides on her back.

"Yay, Mashiro-chan! Again, again!" one child shouted happily.

Little Arisu walked up to Marise and pulled on her dress. Mari looked down and cringed, narrowing her eyes. "What do you want, you little demon?" she hissed.

Arisu smiled. "You look really dumb." She laughed as she pointed to Mari's face which had drawn-on freckles.

Mari puffed out her cheeks, making the freckles seem even bigger. "Who asked for your opinion? Why don't you go…go…!"

Yurika clapped her hands, calling for everyone's attention. "We're ready to begin the Easter Egg Hunt!" She opened the sliding glass door, showing the large open area where they would be hunting for their eggs. "On your mark, get set…GO!"

Marise whirled around and put up her hands. "Wait! Wait until I get out of the-! Yaah!" she shouted, as kids began to trample over her in order to get outside.

She grumbled as she struggled to get up, but she was trampled on again, this time by her sheep and little chick.

"That's it!" she screeched, and as she tried to get up again, Yurika stepped on her and was the last to go out. She turned around, and looked at Marise on the floor. "Why, Mari, don't you want to find eggs too? Don't just lie there on the floor all lazy-like, come out and have some fun!"

_All of these people…_ she thought. _They're all going to be on my list… And when I achieve the goal of world domination, they'll be my slaves!_

Marise got up and went outside, and burst into laughter in seeing Hirako Shinji dressed up in a white bunny costume, with whiskers drawn on his face. He scowled at her.

"Ya owe me big time for this," he mumbled. Mari just giggled as she pulled down one of his ears.

"I have to admit, you make a pretty adorable bunny!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. All right kiddos!" he called out. "We're gonna play this game a bit differently." He handed out all of their baskets, including one to Marise and the other Visored. "Now, ya already have an egg in there, but don't show anyone else! 'Cause there are some normal ones and some black eggs. Ya really don't want a black egg. Ya make groups with others and try to convince 'em that ya don't have a black egg. Whichever group is the biggest wins the game! Ya can pick up any other eggs hidden for an extra treat. Okay, go!"

Everyone began to scramble around, both to find extra eggs and to begin making groups. Arisu immediately got into one, as her face never gave anything away, and she was able to convince the other children that she didn't have a black egg.

Marise frantically whirled her head around, trying to look for a group to join. Right when Shinji had begun to explain the rules to the game, her competitive nature began to emerge. She wanted to win badly, and at any cost. She was ecstatic to look into her basket and see she just had a plain pink egg with yellow spots and stripes. She skipped over to the large group Arisu was in.

"Let me join!" she said. "I don't have a black egg!"

"Hmm…" Arisu mused, scrutinizing her. She danced around her grouped, and said, "I don't know guys…doesn't she look suspicious? You all know how Mari-chan treats us; I bet she has a black egg. What do you guys think?"

The others, persuaded by Arisu, all consented, nodding their heads vigorously. Mari's jaw dropped, she was astonished. "But…I really don't have a black egg! I promise!"

"You see guys! She's just saying that, but she really does!"

"But I don't!"

"Enough of your lies! Be gone!"

Marise left dismayed, but soon got over it. She couldn't give up now! She went from group to group, and tried to convince others that she didn't have a black egg…but no one would believe her… She stopped where she was, and felt like crying. She knew she was going to lose. Mari dragged her feet over to Shinji.

Shinji looked at her, and grinned. "Havin' trouble, Goldilocks?"

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Can I at least be with you?"

The way she phrased the question made Shinji tingle. He only wished she was asking it in the way he wanted her to. "Hmm…dunno. Ya got a black egg?"

"No, no I don't!"

"Gee, Mari, I ain't sure…"

"Really, Shinji! I don't have a black egg! I don't have one!" she cried.

Shinji began to laugh. When someone was that desperate…you knew they weren't lying. "I know ya don't, Mari-chan. Because," he said, pulling out an egg from his pocket, "I do." He dropped the black egg into her hand.

For a few moments she just stared at it, and then burst into tears. "I hate you…" she sobbed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "No ya don't, yer bein' overdramatic."

"No, I hate you!"

He waved his hand at her dismissively.

"I HATE YOU!" she shrieked, and then ran inside the daycare.

Shinji blinked, and then scratched his bunny head. "Alright…maybe she does hate me…" He felt a tug at his suit, and looked down. It was a small girl with reddish-brown hair and sparkling green eyes. In one hand she held her decorated basket filled with eggs and in the other, a rusty cage.

"You made her upset," she said.

"Yeah…I didn't mean to though…I just thought it'd be funny."

Arisu shrugged. "She can be a bit much sometimes."

Shinji nodded, and then raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yer the girl she complains about all the time. The one with the cage. What'cha got that for anyway?"

"It's for my lost bird. Do you have one?"

"Uh…"

"Mari-chan doesn't have one. I keep asking her if she knows where it is, but she acts like I'm crazy. Maybe you can help her find it."

"I didn't know she even liked animals."

"Oh, she doesn't. But she needs her bird. And soon."

"Err, yeah…okay."

"I guess you should go find her. Make sure she doesn't kill herself over losing the game. She can be so dumb sometimes. No one had a black egg, right? Only you did."

Shinji shrugged, and then went inside to find Marise. As he was leaving, Arisu looked after him, wonderingly. _I guess birds can come in all sorts of shapes and sizes._

Shinji went inside the daycare, and looked around, wondering where his Goldilocks could be. He then turned around, hearing some sniffles, which came from a closet. He knocked on the door. "Mari? Ya in there?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Aww, c'mon, Mari-chan. Open up. I didn't mean to make ya cry…"

"Y-yes you did! I bet when you thought of this game you were thinking, 'I wonder how I can make Mari miserable.' I bet that's exactly what was going on in your stupid, stupid head!"

"I didn't think ya'd take the game so seriously…"

"Of course I would! I wanted to win!"

"Will ya let me in?"

"Never!"

Frustrated, Shinji grabbed the knob and twisted it, and with his sheer strength the lock immediately broke. He pushed the door open and saw Mari huddled in the corner, her dress wrinkled and her face with from tears.

"You intruder!" she cried. "Why can't you just let me wallow in my misery in peace?"

Shinji sighed and walked over, and bent down, so that he was at level with her. "Look, Mari. It was just a game. I know ya like to win, and the joke I played might've been a bit mean. But I'm sorry. Okay? Can ya forgive me?"

But Mari only stared at him. Her face then contorted and she burst out laughing. Seeing Shinji being so serious and sincerely apologizing while wearing an adorable bunny costume…she just couldn't help herself!

Shinji grinned. "Well, I 'spose yer insane laugh is better than seein' ya cry…" _Anythin' is better than seein' ya cry, actually._

Mari wiped her eyes, laughing.

Hesitantly she asked, "So…because you were the one who had the black egg, that means I win, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinji: <strong>Of course the chapter would end that way…**  
><strong>**Marise: **Hooray, I won! Okay everybody; let's wish the readers a Happy Easter together. 1…2…**  
><strong>**Everyone else: **HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**  
><strong>**Marise: **W-wait! You guys didn't wait for me! That's not fair! You can't interrupt me! Do-over! We have to do it over again! Are you guys even listening to me? Hey, wait! Share some candy with me…!

**Author's Note: **Basically a big chunk of it was inspired from this activity we did in my history class, only it was using dots. One of the girls wasn't a dot, and she was so desperate in convincing others that she wasn't, but people didn't believe her, it was so adorable, so I just had to do something similar. (People also thought I was a dot, they see me as this cynical, evil little demon, which is not completely untrue.) And of course, Mari being the overly competitive person she is was perfect for this. So yeah, there's the history behind that. Happy belated Easter! (I'll be posting more specials having more Shinji x Mari goodness!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!  
><em>**


End file.
